


We are racing to the break of dawn

by Saecookie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (kinda), ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, this was supposed to be goofy and evolved into that big well of softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saecookie/pseuds/Saecookie
Summary: There's balance and there's care. Tonight was time for reciprocation, tonight they would be the kind of lover they usually were granted : worshippers, unwinder of sore muscles and whisperers of breathless praises.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 30
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fun answer to a prompt by [TenRoseForeverandever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever), and then it just evolved in its own soft thing, thanks to the best people from the best discord server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much for [galiifreywolf ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galiifreywolf/pseuds/galiifreywolf) ; [Elialys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elialys/pseuds/Elialys) and [MegaBadBunny ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBadBunny/pseuds/MegaBadBunny) who where there to take this from my hands and make it better.

The day had been pretty exhausting. Nothing too dangerous, for once – they had been lucky on that part. They had just let themselves wander into some of the lushest forest this side of Six6's southern hemisphere. There had been a lot to see, from the bioluminescence of the shrubs to the weird wavelength chanting of the flying mammals inhabiting the forest. Jack had seen his fair share of wonders during his time at the Time Agency, but he had never been able to just stop in childlike marvel as he was right now.

Unfortunately, what could have been a perfect, quite romantic outing was seemingly not for them. What had started as a leisurely stroll, chatting hand in hand ; had devolved into not finding their way back to the ship. They had had to walk for three solid hours at the end of their day, one already full to the brim of wonders. After two hours of trying to find their way back, they were weary, quiet rather than snapping at one another at each new change of direction. Jack could only glance for a few seconds at Rose or at the Doctor before they became annoyed at him checking up on them. Upon finally seeing the TARDIS, he had let the quietest relieved sigh. They were still silent and a bit on edge.

* * *

After that trainwreck of a trip back, Jack had gone straight into the galley. Rose and the Doctor had wandered a bit around the console room. It was their little ritual when coming back to the TARDIS, and it wasn’t his to invade. He picked a few things out of the pantry, made them some quick dinner and put it on a tray. Knowing those two, he made his way to the media room. It soon found them not particularly paying attention to the movie they had chosen, only for the sake of unwinding together. The soundtrack playing in the background was just enough to add a layer of comfort to being in each other’s presence. Jack would have denied it all, but he was already dozing shortly after putting his plate down. There was nothing to be done : he was warm, he was safe, and his favourite people were at arms' reach.

"I think she's fallen asleep."

The Doctor's voice was barely above a whisper, just enough to be heard above the lulling sound coming from the screen.

Jack faintly tried to blink the sleep away, to no avail.

"Mhm ?"

"I think Rose's fallen asleep."

Groaning himself out of his own drowsiness, Jack sat up against the back of the couch. Indeed, when he looked across the room, he could only see a Rose-shaped blanket bundled up in her favourite armchair. What a sight she was, all golden hair and pink fingers. The ups and downs of her chest were the only perceptible movements underneath the covers. A wisp of hair had fallen in front of her eyelids, and her head was slumped across the armchair at an angle that couldn’t possibly be comfortable.

After seeing her so annoyed during their walk back to the TARDIS, tense and frowning, giving only snappish answers, Jack took some time gazing at her. She seemed to already be in deep slumber, no worry lines in sight, her eyes faintly moving every now and then behind her eyelids. Peacefulness had finally settled on her features, lacking her usual playfulness but looking more like herself than she had all evening. She seemed warm and unworried, and that was honestly all Jack ever wanted for Rose. If he could have wrapped her up in that blanket forever and still shown her the splendors of the universe, he would have done so without a second thought.

"I'm taking her to bed. You should too, you're already half asleep."

That got a grunt out of Jack. For all the eye candy Rose was, his eyes still had trouble staying open. He tried to pay attention, but barely saw the Doctor crouching to get Rose and carry her out to her room. He could only hear the soft whispering and cooing noises, reassuring her as she stirred. Her huffs of disapproval stopped before they were even out of the door, Jack already asleep by then, smiling over the cuteness of his two favourite people.

He woke up to a soft touch to his shoulder. He leaned into it, still not exactly awake. For all the gruffness the Doctor was showing the world, Jack how he was actually always very careful in his touches, always light and gentle. Caring. In all his time knowing him, and from the moment the Doctor stopped considering him a safety hazard, he had been nothing but mindful of him. It had unhurriedly matured into caring, then bloomed into what they had now.

"Told you to go to bed Captain." There was a distinct chuckle under that faked sternness. Before even opening his eyes, Jack smiled at him and shuffled, getting himself more comfortable. The media room had always known how to make itself cosy.

"Mhm. Well, I didn't. Whatcha gonna do ?"

This time the chuckle was not hidden under any pretense. Jack peeked under his eyelashes. Those blue eyes were looking down on him, and he'd never get enough of that soft smile that felt like sunrise, the one the Doctor always saved just for Rose and him. It made him glow from the inside out, as if revealing himself, how he was really made of attention and care and love for people.

He must have dozed off again because the next thing he knew, a shudder made its way down his spine. Lips were brushing against his in a soft caress. If he had ever opened his eyes, they were definitely back to being closed now ; quietly enjoying the warmth they were sharing.

They broke apart as softly as they had met. He chased after those lips, after that taste of time they carried, the burnt tang of trouble. A light hum escaped Jack’s mouth as his eyes fluttered open. There was such an air of smugness about him.

"What about this ?"

Jack sat back up, displaying false thoughtfulness. He leaned in, almost falling in the Doctor’s lap. There was a warmth to their loose embrace, a tingly anticipation, the kind when you knew everything would fall together without the shadow of a doubt, but waiting for it to happen as you would the first bite of a birthday cake.

“Fine by me,” Jack purred in his ear.

There was something delicious in the closeness, the anticipation becoming expectation, building steady. It was with some eagerness that he pressed their lips back together, keeping it chaste at first though. It wouldn’t be said that Jack Harkness didn’t know how to build some good tension.

Then the Doctor’s hand found his cheek, palm cool against his chin. Tilted Jack's head up a little, deepened the kiss, and suddenly Jack wasn’t controlling anything anymore. A groan escaped him, unbidden. Being given directions usually turned his knees to jelly ; now, he was drowsy enough to be reduced to a puttering mess. There was something to be said about the firmness of the Doctor’s touch, the slowness of his motions, the intent behind every glance. It was empowering, it was raw, it was safe.

In one swift motion Jack couldn’t be bothered to identify, the Doctor got some more leverage over him. He whined when their lips got separated, panting heavily in the space between them, lost to the sensation of his lover’s attention solely directed on him. When the Doctor’s mouth fell to his throat, moaning was the only thing he could do. He fumbled for something to grab. All of this was too much : too fast, too soft, too intimate for his sleep addled brain. A series of open-mouth kisses were pressed there, insistent and feverish. He got pushed backwards at the shoulder, still heaving.

Jack could only let go and try to reciprocate the best he could, but he was sleepy, and everything was fuzzy, and there was a body draped across him now, and what could he do except be pretty and sigh happily ? Where they had previously been leaning sideways across the back of the couch, Jack was now a whimpering wreck against the armrest. He could feel the full weight of the Time Lord pressing him into the couch, his breaths shallow against his skin. It was making a lot of funny feelings bloom into his chest and into his throat, something fluttery. He somehow knew that the blush he was feeling on his cheeks was spreading on his chest, soon bared by his lover’s hands. His eyes were glassy, unfocused as the hand that wasn’t holding his jaw and neck in place trailed down, not bothering to unbutton his shirt and going for his trousers right away.

* * *

Rose definitely didn’t wake up to a soft touch to her shoulder. She woke up to high-pitch whimpers. Those were directed at her wall, which didn’t make sense considering that the TARDIS was a transdimensional being and all that jazz. She frowned, rubbing her eyes as the noises kept going, slightly muffled. She looked around her. Her room stared back. She must have fallen asleep watching tv, and one of them had carried her to bed.

How _thoughtful._

It would have even been more thoughtful if they hadn’t promptly proceeded to wake her up shagging against her wall. If glares could burn holes, there wouldn’t be a wall anymore. It wouldn’t change a thing about the shagging, but maybe the TARDIS would consider sending those little pants and broken cries another way. They were lucky she liked them, or she would have already stormed out of her room and thrown some nasty words at them. Really, had they never considered respecting someone’s sleep schedule ? The day had been tiresome enough as it was.

She lay there for a few seconds, trying to just wake up, let the irritation abate. She stared at the ceiling, listening idly to her lovers. They were enjoying themselves, that much was obvious. And how she loved them ; how she loved them loving each other. She could actually have gone back to sleep— she was exhausted, her eyes were drifting close every now and then. Her body, apparently not so much. Lying in her bed, with pleas of _more_ and _yes_ and _fuck_ from people who usually made her feel that way, was making her feel things. Some very, very nice, tingly _things_. Warmth pooled low in her belly, crawling out. It made her smile, in a lazy kind of ripple effect. They were right there, enjoying themselves : that simple thought was enough to content her.

Loving and feeling loved were two of the most wholesome, striking things. Seeing love blooming between people she cared about was another one. It was a new unexpected depth to the already unending well of all the love she felt just simmering under her skin.

She stayed there for a little while, well awake now, basking in their almost presence, letting herself fully feel the arousal pulsing within her to the rhythm next door. She really loved hearing them. Her hand came slowly drifting over her neck. That caused some new shivers in its wake. She could stay here, maybe help herself nicely back to sleep…

On the other hand, they did wake her up and wouldn’t it be the nice thing to do to let her have some fun too ?

In the end, they weren’t even against the wall. A wall. Any wall. From what she could see, waiting in the doorframe in her pyjamas, they were just making out like teenagers on the armrest. The back of the couch was hiding the rest of their bodies from her. They must have already brought themselves to an end : their kisses were lazy, their whispers barely audible but still there all the same.

It was enough to watch them for a little while, all chuckles and soft smiles and fumbling to get more comfortable. They couldn’t stray away from each other’s mouth for more than a few seconds. They traded kisses with laughter and eye crinkles. Their hands weren’t in sight, but she was ready to bet that they were in their laps, and not in a modest way.

She was so fond of them. That adoring wave washed through her, almost winning over arousal.

She must have made some sort of noise, because the Doctor was suddenly looking her way. A new sort of light was adorning his gaze. God, she loved this man. As if on cue, Jack looked her way as well. A slow grin brightened his whole face up. He looked silly, but he was her silly. He stretched his neck to see her around the back of the couch, putting him in an even sillier position. Still no hands in sight. Rose giggled, so thankful for the two men in front of her, for the ease between the three of them even after the day they had had, for the light they brought and the softness in their breath.

"Rosie ! Up for round two ?"

She bit her lip, the lingering annoyance at being woken up long forgotten in the wake of that thrilling feeling they never failed to bring her. The Doctor offered her a nod and a smile, already shifting to make some space for her. One of his hands came in view. The flashing expression on Jack’s face told her all she needed to know about what the other hand was already up to. And if fondness had battled arousal at some point, it was now a settled thing. She hurried around the couch, took the hand offered to her by Jack, and let herself be on the receiving end of their thorough affections.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love to [galiifreywolf ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galiifreywolf/pseuds/galiifreywolf) and [Elialys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elialys/pseuds/Elialys) who looked at this and gave me all the best feedback !

That lead had been a total waste of time. Jack entered the TARDIS without thinking about it, already taking off his coat. What a fucking night, honestly. He’d thought that this would finally be the intel that would help him link that undercover time traffic to the time Agency — but he apparently wasn’t in luck. It hadn’t been about outright uncovering what happened to those years he had lost to the agency, but it would have been some fucking step forward for once. 

At his request, the Doctor had parked the TARDIS a bit further down the road from the pub where he had been meeting his intel. He hadn’t wanted to appear as a threat. All he had gained from that move was a walk home facing his own bad temper. _Great._ At least, he could vent by kicking pebbles on the side of the road like there was no tomorrow, instead of taking his anger out on the Doctor or Rose. That would have been the last straw ; the night would have ended in nothing but gloom and guilt.

It wasn’t that he was going to stay disappointed forever. It was more that he had hoped to move forwards. There was something to be said for a quest without a finish line, for a goal without a path to follow. 

His time spent with the Doctor and Rose had mercifully put his chaotic and aimless digging to a near halt. For some reason, he wasn’t terribly mad about it. He’d been on his own for such a long time ; they were showing him that there was more out there for him than revenge, money and hook-ups. Well, he could still do with hook-ups. That said, they had shown him that he could be made for that warm complicity, the easy smiles and the hand in hands walks. For soft words, for good-hearted pranks, for family dinners. It was a nice thing to discover about yourself, after all this time. 

He was still a little dazed by it all and basking in this new kind of attention that was directed toward him like a lizard in the sun. It was not exclusively attraction or lust or the occasional fondness. That would have been the worst position for him to be in, and he knew a lot of things about positions. But the casual emotions would have hurt him more than anything else, considering how intense they both could be in their simplest trysts. Instead, it was all genuine care, awareness and mutual trust. A smile unconsciously came to his lips as he went up the few steps inside the ship.

He wasn’t seeking the Time Agency as actively as he had when alone, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t disappointed. A good shower, maybe a soak in the bathtub would do him some good. Or maybe even in the pool, if he was feeling particularly cheeky. Was he ? He passed the TARDIS’ console promptly, running his hand through his hair with a sigh. 

There was no sign of the Doctor in the console room or its immediate surroundings. No sign of Rose either. He couldn’t hear a sound coming from the corridor where the media room usually was, so he just went to fix himself a drink. The room could have been somewhere else, but he wasn’t in the mood for some random spelunking. 

A whisky bottle was already on the countertop when he entered the ship’s galley. He took no time in pouring himself a glass, and proceeded to sip it slowly, still standing, looking at nothing in particular. Maybe getting himself smashed would alleviate some of the disappointment. Maybe it would either make the creeping numbness go away ; or it would just reignite his temper and he’d have to find something else to get it all out, all the while being tipsy. Drunk, if he made enough of an effort. Then tomorrow they’ll all be off somewhere new and wonderful and Rose would make him laugh and the Doctor would shut his flirting attempts off and it would all be forgotten.

* * *

Rose was hot all over, as if her breathing wasn’t really going through her lungs, as if there was no air around. She was nearly melting herself into the Doctor’s broad chest, grinding her hips against him in time with his thrusts upward. Already in a daze, she was unable to do a lot more than supporting herself on the headboard behind the Doctor’s head.

"Wait… Wait. Haven’t you heard…"

Rose panted, trying to find her footing again. Which was proving very difficult with the Doctor’s mouth on her neck, his hands across her shoulder blades, her bum firmly seated on his lap — and really not willing to move. She was flushed, tingly and a step away from being lost in pleasure. But she just knew, _she knew_ she had heard something… 

Though between their heavy breaths and the sound of skin on skin she couldn’t be totally sure. She put her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, to try and put a slow to his thrusts, but just then his mouth went up her neck, and sweet everything, this man had a way to press just right. She moaned unabashedly, and the sound faded away in her mind. She’d always been a curious woman, but for now she was way more interested to know which kind of heights the Doctor was willing to take her than to focus on some noisy… something. 

Well, it was certainly nothing bad, if she had already forgotten what was bothering her. Her willingness to give credit to anything with the potential to disturb her night-time activities hadn’t been very strong to begin with. She just wanted… wanted… Just a bit more… “Right there,” she asked in a pant, “more– please.” 

* * *

Jack considered a third glass of whiskey. It wasn't a very sensible move. He was pretty knackered and still a bit mad. He definitely didn’t need the added alcohol, but it was ever so tempting to give in just for the spite of it. He drew the bottle to him, ready to be a total grown-ass gremlin in the privacy of the silent, sleep-laden ship.

That’s when he heard it. While pouring this third glass. The unmistakable high pitch whine. The throaty moan, that broken whining on its end.

Suddenly, the ship wasn’t that much silent, and certainly not at ambient temperature anymore.

He found himself picturing Rose in the throes of passion before his glass even hit the ground. And dramatically shattered. His brain was already in a much more pleasant place to actually care about the mess.

Well, apparently, the ship was not that sleep laden. And there absolutely was some fun he was missing on. That would clearly not do.

* * *

The closer Rose got, the more she lost her sense of self. That much was clear when the Doctor actually managed to keep his eyes open : her features were smoothing into something not unlike haze and the blur of her mind grew even more distant. She must have been almost there, her hand drawn down to her clit and putting some more pressure on the two of them. This was driving him equally insane, reduced as he was to a pile of pants, nerve endings and anticipation. There was just so much beauty and radiance he could witness without being totally overcome with emotions. His own movements became erratic and he stopped breathing altogether where his mouth was against her skin. 

It had scared the life out of Rose the first time it had happened, but now she was too far gone to even look out for his messed up respiratory system. The thought drew a smile from him, for the most fleeting moment, too busy as he was griping at her hips. 

Behind those eyelids that couldn’t stay open for this life of him, he was picturing her stunning face, her brows drawn in intense focus, chasing her own climax with a wild abandon and no other care in the world than her own pleasure. That was how he loved her best : centered, unrestrained, a masterpiece of life. 

It only took one of his lucky glances toward the work of art Rose was when he did manage to open his eyes to notice Jack staring at them, swaying lightly, the ghost of a smile haunting his face.

"Hands off, Captain."

Hadn’t he been so deep in the zone, there would have been a smirk in his voice, instead of a grunt. As it were, Jack merely raised his hands, pouting.

"I wasn’t even doing anything ! If someone should be complaining, it’s me."

It took Jack’s voice to really jerk Rose out of her trance-like state, looking over her shoulder. The slowing pace of their lovemaking offered them both some air, but mostly enough mindspace to take their lover in. And here he was indeed, down to his shirt and suspenders, no jacket in sight, an elbow against the doorframe. 

He wouldn’t have minded him walking in on them most nights, would have just taken his hand and offered him some space in their bed. Jack would have smiled his ten megawatts smile and pounced on the bed, warm hands already roaming on their skin. 

But there was something off in his demeanor, a clench in his jaw, a tired line on his brow. He immediately wanted to reach out to him and run his hand on his face, unhurried. Before he knew it, the slow rolling of his hips had stopped, the pressure building down his spine already dismissed to the back of his mind.

"You alright there ?"

Jack looked at him, that facade smile he had put on faltering right away. He ran his hand through his hair, before smiling more genuinely.

"Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. At least I am, now."

Rose and the Doctor smiled as one, at the “now that you’re here” left hanging but that they both heard anyway. Endearments and touches came naturally, but sometimes putting everything out in the open, that kind of vulnerability, seemed to be too much for Jack. That was one thing they were actually a great deal alike ; it had tied them closer at first. 

And wasn’t he looking really vulnerable right now ? Experience had taught them that, not unlike the Doctor, Jack wasn’t keen on being pushed. It was one of those instances when Rose would call them “her boys” with something akin to reverence in the undertones of her voice. Opening them up was a delicate and lengthy process.

But she didn’t seem to mind, and they loved her all the more. At least, the Doctor knew he did. It really was just one drop in the ocean of sheer acceptance she was capable of. If Rose was good at something, it was loving, in a soft, unwavering and absolute manner.

With uttermost care, he let his hands go from their tight grip on her hips to settle on the small of her back. They shared one small glance, evidently both at ease. She was mirroring his smile, with a peacefulness he could only wish for. She nodded towards Jack, as if he could never do the wrong thing, as if the whole extent of her trust was placed in his hands. He blinked, once, before looking away, not ready to be overcome by such strong emotions while still so intimately joined. Jack was in need of some comfort, it wouldn’t do to break down before him.

So he did what he knew best : he shot Jack a shy grin, and then loved him some more. “Come here beautiful. Come”, he added as Jack swayed, apparently uncertain. 

When he finally gave in, he crossed the room in a few quick strides, quickly slipping his suspenders off. His hands were already at work on the buttons of his shirt when he kneeled on the bed. With a firm hand on his elbow, the Doctor stopped him in his tracks. It wouldn’t do to have him jump right in and distract himself from his worries on their account. With a few touches, the Doctor moved him so he was facing their sides, as the tacit third peak of their triangle. Without consultation, Rose reached for his shirt in time with the Doctor, content to divest him, revealing one patch of skin after another, dragging their hands on his shoulders and the planes of his chest. 

Tonight was time for reciprocation, tonight they would be the kind of lovers he usually was for them : worshippers, unwinder of sore muscles and whisperers of breathless praises.


	3. Chapter 3

"You may now kiss the groom."

Something shifted in the air. Neither Rose nor Jack needed to be told twice. They’d been exchanging glances for smiles for some time, waiting for this moment. The ceremony had been lovely though long enough, and even if the whole thing had been done on the locals’ insistence, they’d never been the kind to restrain from kissing. Rose felt the skin of Jack’s arms around her waist, bringing her to his chest. She got on her tiptoes, encircling his neck with her arms, completing the double loop of their embrace. They were finally close. His pretty face turned teasing, his eyebrows wiggling, He was offering her the initiative, as offered by the priestess. With a snort, she burrowed her hands in his hair, pulled his face down, and crossed the space between their mouths.

If she had actually listened, she could have heard cheers and laughter around them. But she was too lost in the kiss, lost in him. If the glow in his eyes was to be trusted, it was fully reciprocated. 

The kiss was tender, overwhelming in itself, possessive but not heated. It was smiling together without an inch of space between them. Somewhere below her stomach was a heady wave of  _ smile _ and  _ love _ and  _ happy  _ and  _ look at him I love him _ , spilling into her chest and in the tip of her fingers and bursting behind her eyes. Rose tightened the circle of her arms. She felt joyous in an unutterable way. She could feel Jack’s grin broadening against her lips, his own embrace getting even snugger. She nipped at his lips playfully. She wanted to make the moment last. To make it meaningful. It was their first wedding, after all.

They were still beaming like lunatics when they finally broke apart. Which they were, if you asked her — but that was beside the point. Rose satisfied herself in letting her hands go down Jack’s shoulders, along his arms, finally linking their hands together. He was here and she was too and nothing existed past their close bubble, the salty air and the love they shared. It was just another wedding on another adventure, but it wasn’t just another love story.

Jack was the first to look away, casting a glance toward the small crowd of Zaqiens gathered to witness the short ceremony. Rose knew what he was searching for ; and as his eyes came to rest upon hers once again, she knew that his mind had been put at ease. After all, she had been wed to the Doctor more times than she could ever count ; he had made it clear that he didn’t mind with some change now and then.

* * *

  
  


"I took some fruit and this thing that looks like cheese. Do you want anything else Rosie ?"  


The appraising look Rose was shooting him and his whole naked form was enough of an answer. Well, at least she hoped it was, because she definitely wasn’t done watching. It had been three days since they had been locked up together in the remote little cabin. Zaqien’s tradition called for a week of isolation for any married couple, and honestly, who were they to argue with some good time ? Rose knew that Jack missed the Doctor’s presence as much as she did ; but that didn’t stop them making the most of that time together, which admittedly was spent mostly naked in bed. Touching, caring, marking skin and clenching hands and looking, looking, looking.

"Just you already. But some water would be nice."

Jack snapped his head up. He wasted no time in locking eyes with her, and giving her that secret smile that wasn’t all flirt and no bite. This one was awe and delight and fondness and dorkness. It was the smile that said _I’m not hungry anymore, but I could use some water because I too am_ thirsty _._ It was the smile that had his hand disconnect from his brain, that left the food on the counter and hopped back in bed and caught her in a bear hug. That was the smile that said _I don’t care about the sex, I just want to hold you._ It was the private smile that made her weak in the knees even while lying in bed, the one that had her heart thump harder, tuck her head under his chin, and try to tickle him when his breathing started evening.

That’s how they found themselves, from Jack’s retaliation and to Rose’s delight, once again tangled up in each other just a few minutes later. 

It didn’t take long for Jack to draw unabashed moans from her. Bedsheets got dislodged, hips were held down. She could feel his hands splayed wide against the junction between her belly and her hips, but that was a distant concept, hidden behind the pleasure, something she knew without really noticing.

Her entire focus was on the sensation mounting from somewhere abstract in her muscles, in the tip of her toes, the inside of her thighs, the side of her ribs, underneath her jaw. She was hot and tingly and his mouth on her was relentless as the ebb and flow.  She felt like molten lava all over, getting up from her thighs, up over her belly, taking and taking and taking from her, making her gasp for air, choking on the overpowering physicality of it all, up, up, up over her chest, a conquest of all her spaces.

Her climax shouldn’t have surprised her as much as it did, but it was some testimony to how far she was gone that she’d been stunned by its sheer force. She had to actually think about filling her lungs to get her vision back into focus, grasping at the bed to regain some of her senses.

When she was finally able to blink some more and look around, Rose saw the gentle smile Jack was giving her. She didn’t know how much time she’d been out of her own body, on some other plane of her own nervous system. The fingers of his right arm were dancing a pattern into the skin above her ribcage, all kind of soft. He seemed to be simply waiting for her to recover, to come back to him.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey to you too."

She smiled sheepishly. Jack quietly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was easy. It was obvious. It was more than enough.

* * *

  
  


"Lots of heys, that."

In one movement, Rose and Jack turned around toward his playful tone of voice.

They still looked like lunatics, his two tiny humans, brought to the altar and wed without consequences and now seemingly well shagged. He had expected as much : isolation for newlyweds was a straight road to the nearest bed. Who were they to argue with traditions. The Doctor had watched the whole ceremony with a small smile on his lips, amused by the dopey look Jack was sporting. He was glad he didn’t look anything like Jack each time he had to be married to Rose. He was a very serious person, thank you very much. 

After they had kissed, the Doctor had followed the procession to the secluded cabin where they were to spend the week. As soon as he was sure they were safe, he had hopped in the TARDIS.

He had wanted to join them immediately. He also had a long record of not letting himself enjoying what he had. So he had waited. Waited to offer them some time, waited so they could bask in that wedded bliss, waited so they could have the full experience. As he had assured Jack earlier in the day, he’d been married to Rose enough time to offer the other way around ; he wasn’t one to spoil their fun. Maybe next time, it would be Rose watching them from the front row, roasting them at every occasion at dinner. Maybe one day it would be Jack pointing them toward his favourite polycentric culture. One day they wouldn’t care about who would be picked up to go to the altar because it would have happened enough time to not mean anything anymore. 

It would always mean something. But not because of the nameless crowd and nameless priest. Because it was them, because it was him.

The Doctor stood there against the doorframe for a moment, one hand on his hip, smiling unconsciously at them. Here they were. Silly humans all pink and naked and so openly happy. They were so pretty and fragile and bright and his for the time being. He’d never be grateful enough for the gift they were. He’d never have such luck as being loved by them. He felt, more than chose, the bright smile that came to his face, but he chose to feel the full effect of the mirroring smiles it got him, the warmth it carried.

He finally broke the moment, loaded with unsaid, but not unknown words.

"I would have thought you’d be done by now."  His expression turned to false mockery.  Hasn’t it been three days already ? Had he missed his time target  —  _ again ? _ , a Rose-like voice was unnecessarily supplying. No, they didn’t look at him as if he was terribly late.

"Three days ! We were wondering when you’ll bother joining us Doc."  Jack's  teasing tone was defeating the defensive stance he had taken, one arm snaking around Rose’s waist to tuck her by his side. At that the Doctor snorted ; here Jack was, giving him the “hands off the blonde” look.

"I thought I’d give the newly wed some time together. Came straight from the ceremony, me."

"And what, thought we’d have more fun without you ? Really, Doctor."  Rose  took her sweet time untangling herself from Jack’s embrace as much as from the bedsheets, and stumbled in all her glorious nakedness across the room. The Doctor was there to catch her in his arms just before she did fall forward, the still hot skin of her bare chest coming in contact with the roughness of his jumper.

"Come on Doctor, we still have the cabin for four more days. You could actually… Get comfortable, after standing during the whole wedding ?"

As she was speaking, her fingers went dancing around the hem of his jumper, playing with the naked skin she could find underneath. She donned her best tongue-touched smile, looking coquettishly at him from under her lashes. He let her hold him without embracing him, sharing a breath in the small space left between them. She was clearly long past the fear of overdoing it. There was no overdoing it to make their intentions clear. She didn’t break her act once and the Doctor was sure that, were he to look toward the bed, he’d see Jack completely overdoing it too. One glance was enough : there was the captain, slightly opening his legs under the cover of the bedsheets, offering him his most brattish grin.

And to say he had been, somehow, hesitant to break their seven days streak. Wondering if they wouldn’t rather spend the whole time together without him intruding. He’d known it was a foolish idea ; but the clear display of how foolish it had been was an infinitely better reassurance than what his own brain had been able to supply on its own. An infinitely more heartfelt, telling reassurance.

* * *

U nder the cover of her lashes, Rose caught a flash of hesitancy, some fleeting thought crossing the Doctor’s mind. She pressed herself even more against his front, trying her best to bring him back to the present time. It seemed to work : he looked down at her, mischievous resolve back in place on his gorgeous face.

"Tell you what,"  he said, and without waiting to tell them anything, bent at the knees to scoop Rose into his arms. She giggled and wriggled a bit, before putting her arms around his neck. "I get comfortable, and you get aboard that magnificent ship where we don’t have to worry about a time limit ?"

She didn’t get even a second to consider it  —  Jack was already walking past her and the Doctor, the sheet falling down from his muscular frame to be forgotten on the ground. It might be rude to the Zaqiens, but, well. They weren’t the one who had asked to be married, and really, they’d be more comfortable in their room, in their huge bed, under their starry ceiling.

Turning away from Jack’s retreating form, Rose gave the Doctor one open smile, an easy one. She nodded towards the TARDIS.

"What are you waiting for, Doctor ? I think my husband is waiting for us in that ship of yours."

She extended her legs toward the open door of the Tardis, as to say “lead the way”. Which he did, but not without stealing a kiss full of promise first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to everyone who was here to help with this silly thing, it was one very nice month. Thanks for all the nice feedback, you're all darlings ♥ !


End file.
